Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya shield
by L33t Horo
Summary: At the end of her battle with Julian and pandora she was casted out by Julian in an attempt to destroy her "happy ending for all" however thanks to Ruby she managed to break free, however she is now somewhere else... now how will she deal in the kingdom of Melromarc?


Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Shield

A Prisma Illya x Shield Hero xover

Chapter 1: Summoned by fate (or mistake)

After the last battle with Julian, he tried to get rid of my cute little toy…. I mean master, fortunately he had not taken into account that I was a mystic code made by the Wizard Marshall himself, so, using one of the 108 secret techniques. Using the second magic I tore a hole into the infinite points he had connected in order to trap Illya, it required a lot more power than I was comfortable so I managed to break us out, but had no control over the destination, I sure hope nothing bad happens.

**Elsewhere**

"Is it done?"

"Yes my king, the Queen has left towards diplomatic relations, she should be far away to not notice what we are up to"

"Perfect, call all the magicians, we are doing the summoning here and now" the king said.

It was foolish on his wife's side, how could she allow the other countries to have each their own hero? The humans should have all the heroes, not let those filthy demis? No, he would call all the heros here, it was regrettable but that meant the shield would also be called here, that was fine, we could either limit his growth, or kill him should he become too much of a hassle.

His daughter had a plan to completely kill his reputation and make him a pariah.

All he would do is just watch as he either died due to his levels being too low or killed by the people he was gonna be forced to protect.

He smiled with glee.

The shield did not matter.

The shield was a demon, he must be reviled, unfortunately he is still needed as only with the death of all heroes can a new iteration be called. A necessary evil, until his purpose us over.

The ritual was set.

And so, they reached into the ether, the king himself using his own power to fuel the ritual.

A blast of light and wind pressure.

Then, 4 young men appeared, but then…

"EEEEH!? W-WHERE AM I? KURO?! MIYU?!" A girl's voice.

A fifth person.

All stood silent, this was unheard of.

A young girl, wearing a frilly short pink skirt and a cropped halter top.

The king was speechless, his lines forgotten at this unprecedented occurrence.

All four looked at the lone girl, her hair platinum and red eyes like rubies. She was confused and worried.

On her hair was a circular hair clip with a golden star.

The older looking one of the boys, the one with blond hair tied in a ponytail turned towards her and asked her what was wrong, he was rather sincere, same with the other one with the bow.

The one with the shield kneeled down and rummaged his pocket and found some candy to give the confused girl, then they turned around to look towards the one who looked like the one who was in charge.

"What is going on, where are we and who are you?!"

A red haired girl stepped forward, she pleaded for us to save her world.

It was then when the young girl fainted. Talks would need to be suspended until the 5th person, the anomaly, recovered. It seems the other 3 heros and the shield were worried about the girl, not that he could not understand, she was but a lass, about the same age as his other daughter.

Still he had to soldier on, he could not allow compromises, he had to enact it, his vengeance.

**The next morning**

**P.O.V Illya**

I woke up with a startle.

"This is an unfamiliar ceiling" I said to myself.

"Have you been waiting to use that?" A male voice asked.

There were 4 boys, around the age of my brother.

They looked worried and I told them that I was fine and asked them if they knew where I was.

"Uhmm I know this is gonna sound strange, but… we are in another world" the dark haired boy with what it seems with a… shield? Said.

"No,no… we are in a game world"

The boys got into an argument, however a guard came and asked us to go to the main hall, it seems that the King wanted to talk to us all.

As we walked I noticed something, the boy with the shield, got thrown nasty glares, however he seemed to not notice. As if he was oblivious to it.

He reminded me a lot of my onii-chan…

I missed him.

The king then told us that we had been summoned, however only 4 were supposed to be here, I was the odd girl out.

The boys had weapons with them, a sword, a spear, a bow and a shield.

The king asked to introduce ourselves.

Each of us started to introduce ourselves.

When it came time for the boy with the shield.

"Yes, yes… the shield"

He was shoved to the side.

I did not like this king, something in my gut instinctively told me this guy was trouble, not to mention that red haired woman.

It was time to introduce myself.

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, I am 10 years old, excuse me, but could you tell me where we are?" I asked.

The boy with the shield looked at me oddly.

He then explained that we are in the kingdom of Melromarc, and that the 4 boys had been summoned to be the cardinal heroes of the world, each having a holy weapon. They would fight beings that came in swarms called "The Waves" and ensure the safety of the kingdom.

"Wait… but this is the only kingdom?" I asked.

"Well, no. But it is the most important one as is a human led one" the king said.

There was something wrong, and with the dismissive way he handled my question…

Anyways, it was decided that the heroes should have partners, and thus they presented many adventurers that would join their parties, however the one with the shield, Naofumi-san, had none.

I decided to join him, as no one wanted to join him, it was due to him having an aura that resembled my brother, he was kind.

It was then when the red haired girl asked the spear hero… Motoyasu-san if he did not mind if she joined him, as it would not do for such a young girl to be alone.

So Myne joined the party.

I felt uneasy.

We received a bag of silver coins (woah… real silver?!) 200 of them, we used them to get a room, Naofumi-san asked to get 3 single bedrooms, as I was a young girl and did not know either of them.

He was very courteous and managed the transactions.

As I left my meager belongings, I took Ruby off and looked at it.

"I know you are awake… so drop the act" I said as I dead-panned at the hair ornament.

"Oya? I was found out so fast?" The hair ornament, Ruby, said as she felt annoyed being found out so easily.

"I get that you used more power to save us from the infinity loop from Julian, but… 1 day is more than enough for you, after all you can access unlimited power, the only limiting factor is when it needs to be used by the user… me" I said.

"Tsk…"

"So you wont even deny it, uh?" I said with a dead-pan stare.

"Oh? I wasn't aware it was a secret"

This….

I sighed.

"Is there a way to go back?" I ask.

"Uhmm, to be honest we could go… but back to what?" Ruby said.

"Well, home!" I said.

"Do you know the way? I sure don't, I literally broke trough reality by brute force so we got dropped at a random location from an myriad of infinite parallel worlds, I have no way to pinpoint our current location in relation to **your reality**, that being said, Saphire should already be working on tracking us down, so in the meantime I suggest we earn out keep, to be honest I don't trust that girl" Ruby said.

"Eh? She seemed nice"

"Ohohooo, she has a stronger scent similar to mine, however, while I do it in clean fun… no, forget it, I will just float around and patrol the halls" she said as she floated away.

I did not understand what she meant… until much later.

**The next day**

We woke up early and Naofumi decided to check for gear as we will need it.

"This is so similar to some MMORPGS I used to play" Naofumi-san said.

We went to a store that sold the items we would need.

"Uwaa… all these things look so dangerous" I said as I looked at the selection.

It was when Naofumi tried to use a short sword when he screamed in pain.

I turned around as he clenched his arm.

"What kind of-" he noticed me "crap is this? I can't use any weapon other than the shield?!"

I felt Ruby fidget a bit and I noticed too, a smirk on the lady's face.

She knew!

It was decided then that he would need to buy armor to complement his own shield's defensive properties.

It was then when one of the Saber cards began to glow, but it seemed only I and Ruby were aware of it.

It was when he decided to go and train when Myne decided to split ways, Naofumi gave me the bag of silver to carry, which rubbed Myne the wrong way.

Anyways, he was surprised that I had some magic abilities, obviously I only used thaumaturgy of the Einzberns, alchemy, to create wire animals and weapons to use against the monsters, thanks to Ruby, who linked me to an alternate me who could use it.

We managed to gain 10 levels, mostly due to my being able to one shot these training mobs (Ruby's words, not mine)

It was then when we went back to the old man who ran the store and told us our gear would be ready.

**At night**

Ruby was out patrolling the halls when she flew post haste, she hid herself in my hair and acted as a hair ornament, I heard footsteps, way too many.

"Shh… there are soldiers!" She said in a loud whisper, "It seems I was right about that girl… got to give it to her, I did not think she would stab the back of the hero that was to save the world… or is it country? Who cares?! Just be careful"

Naofumi-san was arrested. It seems like he was charged in the rape of the adventurer Myne, which was impossible, not only did it not fit his personality but Ruby said it herself "he stayed in his room all night, he was reading a book trying to learn the language of this world as his shield translated spoken language and not written"

I was, thankfully just woken up gently by the guards who looked at me with concern, while others looked at me with disdain, what is going on?

**Melromarc castle**

Naofumi was unceremoniously tossed in front of the king, all tied up.

They threw accusations to him, even the other heros just looked at him in disgust.

Why?

Why wouldn't they even see… see that horrible woman, laughing at the pain and misery she caused? It was wrong, it was as if she delighted herself, revelled even, in the misery of others that she caused.

"I heard enough!" I yelled as I stared directly into Myne "I know you are lying" I said "so stop this foolishness!"

She glared at me "then prove it you poor foolish girl, it is my word against his"

"No, I have actual proof" I said as I pressed on Ruby.

Click.

*sound of film rolling*

4,3,2,1

The image began to roll on the wall of the venue.

It was a recording with the time-stamp and date.

The date AND time of her supposed assault by Naofumi-san.

I saw the color of her face pale, and then her eyes turned into rage.

"What is even this!? That girl is completely making a forgery illusion! Father you **must** punish this horrendous **witch**" she said as she smirked.

"How dare you fabricate such outlandish lies?! You dare insinuate **my **daughter would lie?! The sheer nerve and arrogance! Soldiers punish these 2 and spread the word, the evil shield has brainwashed the poor girl and turned her into an evil witch! Make sure to spread it far and wide" he yelled and many soldiers hit the but of their spears into the floor and with a cruel smirk left to do their mission.

Motoyasu-san looked torm, between believing Myne or believing the video proof, he hesitated.

On the side I saw Ren-san, who was deep in thought, he saw the recording and knew it was not fake nor doctored, he was someone who apparently knew about stuff like that? Was his background got something to do with multimedia design or something?

On the other hand Itsuki just agreed with the king, apparently he believed he was in a video game world and not a real one, so he trusted the king NPC.

"I may not be able to punish the shield, as he is necessary, but you are not… take her away and execute her for attempting to bursmish my daughter's reputation" he said.

It was then when Naofumi broke out of his bindings and bashed a soldier with his shield.

"**LIKE HELL I WILL LET YOU… COME AT ME YOU BASTARDS!**" He yelled with fury.

The soldiers piled up on him as he used his body to protect me.

No… I can't let this go on.

"RUBY!"

"Cancelling transformation sequence,compact full open!"

2 small white wings appeared around my temples and Ruby, now in wand mode, was at the ready.

"SHOOT!" I yelled.

A beam shot out hitting the soldiers, sending them all flying away.

Motoyasu-san shotted out towards us, but we both left as I made a smokescreen by breaking the floor with another blast.

With the smokescreen we took flight by exiting a window that was shattered by Ren-san who kicked a rock towards it.

I nodded as I left with Naofumi-san in toil.

It was heartbreaking seeing the nice guy that Naofumi-san was twisted himself like that when he saw there was nothing anyone would do to save him, and when someone did, that person (myself), was to be executed simply for not playing along.

This world…it is worse than the last.

I could no longer see warmth in those eyes… but for some reason, those eyes of his… they reminded me of my father.

Chapter end.

AUTHOR NOTES: Hi everyone this is a new fic I am posting, please leave your comments if you like it.

Couple news, I just finished writing a Light novel (working on the illustrations) and I am looking for beta readers for it… no, in am not going to stop writing my fics but I need to finish the manuscript and make it published (ebook format only)

Hopefully you guys will enjoy my book.

Thank you all for being with me for so long.

Please have a good day.


End file.
